Striker Assault Rifle/ME3MP
|Text=Edit this tab}} Description The Striker is a fully-automatic weapon that functions more as a grenade launcher than a rifle, firing high-impact slugs that detonate on contact. The weapon increases its rate of fire the longer the trigger is held, which is devastating if the weapon can be kept on-target. In an attempt to market the Striker outside of the Krogan DMZ, the gun was designed to be fired by non-krogan, but its recoil tends to off-balance smaller species. Enthusiasts point out that the target on the receiving end of a Striker has far worse things to worry about than its shooter's balance. Acquisition Weapons are randomly rewarded through purchases of item packs. The Striker Assault Rifle is categorized as rare and requires the Mass Effect 3: Resurgence Pack. Player Notes *As the trigger is held down to increase the rate of fire, the vertical kickback recoil also increases dramatically, making the Striker Assault Rifle one of the hardest weapons to aim and control. *The high rate of fire will deplete your reserve ammo rather quickly. Adding an Assault Rifle Magazine Upgrade mod will help alleviate this problem. *Adding an Assault Rifle Stability Damper drastically decreases the recoil of the gun, making it easier to control. *Due to the rounds being explosive, they will often deal damage to multiple enemies close to the primary impact point. *Due to the explosive nature of its munitions, ammo consumables and weapon mods that enhance penetration serve no purpose. The Striker is not capable of penetrating armor, even with an armor penetrating mod or ammo consumable, such as the Assault Rifle Piercing Mod, Assault Rifle High-Velocity Barrel, Armor-Piercing Rounds, or Drill Rounds. *The Striker does not benefit from bonus headshot damage. Due to the explosive nature of the projectiles, headshots are not possible with this weapon. There is no benefit gained from or for using powers, gear, or consumable equipment with this assault rifle that increase headshot damage. *If you find it difficult to hit your target, it can be an effective strategy to aim at the ground near them. This can also be used to effectively take out Guardians or targets hiding around corners. *The Striker is also effective against Cerberus' Atlas Mechs, especially for the Engineer characters, as their Overload can help lower the Atlas's shields, and the explosive rounds do a fair amount of damage to its armor. *Batarian Soldiers and Batarian Sentinels can wield this weapon very effectively: the Batarian Enforcer passive class power can also grant them extra spare ammo. *The Turian Ghost Infiltrator, with his passive class Armiger Legion stability bonuses and increased assault rifle damage in rank 6 Tactical Cloak, also wields this weapon exceptionally well. *This weapon is also very effective against Phantoms. Six or so shots near the a Phantom can very quickly bring down their barriers. As the Phantom turns invisible, shoot at the ground near them; it should quickly kill them or stun them and leave them with very low health to allow teammates to finish them off. *This weapon will stun unshielded non-heavy units, making it much easier for you and your team to finish off potentially-dangerous enemies such as Phantoms. *Firing from cover dramatically improves the Striker's accuracy. *Cloaking using Tactical Cloak after the Striker achieves its maximum fire rate will not break cloak. By pairing this with an Assault Rifle Magazine Upgrade you can get several shots off while cloaked before reloading. *The Assault Rifle Magazine Upgrade can greatly increase the overall deadliness of the Striker; with the Assault Rifle Magazine Upgrade mod at level V, the Striker has more than twenty shots and automatically ignores armor damage reduction - couple that with the increasing fire-rate, good aim and decent control, and you can easily take down some of the larger enemies. *Adrenaline Rush can be used very effectively with this weapon, especially with an Assault Rifle Magazine Upgrade mod. This can allow you to push out up to 42 grenades before needing to reload, making this weapon extremely capable of dealing with groups of enemies. *The full potential of this weapon can be realized when combined with Cryo Rounds. The large number of grenades that the Striker can push out in a short space of time can snap-freeze entire platoons of enemy infantry in very little time. Any that aren't frozen are slowed and made less capable of evading your shots. *Note that when lagging, the projectiles have a tendency to detonate at the shooters face, doing little-to-no damage to the enemy unless the enemy was at point blank range * You should also consider using the Barrage Upgrade in your gear slot as it works very well with this weapon.